


愛よりも

by foxhuhu



Category: Crimson Empire (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 爱德华·温弗里中心# 炖的一碗二娃小蘑菇汤。这汤有毒。# 事到如今我竟然成了二娃粉这世界真是奇妙。瞳佬说我变了。我可能真的变了。但也可能只是我把二娃变了。# 背景细节错误啦，随便乱脑补啦，人物OOC啦，全部记我账上。我只是想疼爱小蘑菇而已。# 标题本来没有定的。前天晚上loop到这曲，觉得再贴切不过了。爱德华·温弗里专属曲（X





	愛よりも

爱德华·温弗里的一生，并没有什么让他执着的人或事。唯一攀得上这一词的，也就只那一个人。“可那人偏是个傻瓜。”爱德华·温弗里四肢伸展，仰面对着自己和天花板之间的空气打了一个大大的呵欠，“十足的傻瓜。”

 

那傻瓜是爱他的。对此他确信无疑。然而即便是浅白确凿之事，他偏还要去试探一下。不知是天性使然，抑或该归功于成果斐然的教育。

【不可信他人。王城里皆尽敌人。】他的母亲叮嘱他。【尤其提防那私生子。同那下贱的妇人无异，流着卑劣的血，藏着阴毒的心。你看那炭一般黑的头发，就知是下等人的证印。】

可爱德华却爱那炭黑的头发。天然卷而微硬，带点韧性，比起他自己和王族几乎所有流着“高贵”血液的、软而无力、浅金乃至苍白的发质而言，更有些桀骜之气。但他极少去触摸。只是看着。或在那傻瓜把他托上肩头的时候用脸颊去靠近些许。手上的冲动却要克制。

“不可太亲昵。”他告诫自己，“同傻瓜万不可太亲昵。”

 

当下便是这种情形。他爬在大树枝桠上，用浓密的绿叶把自己隐匿起来。隐匿得恰到好处，那人路过时必能察觉的程度。于是他被抱下来，确切地说，是举起来再缓缓落地。黑色短发里隐隐飘来一丝汗水味，是那人每日晨练后惯有的气息。

“怎么了，爱德华，又躲在这里？”那人把他举过头顶的时候这么问。每次都这么问。每次都一样。和问这话的本人一样，一板一眼而毫无新意。

“嗯……”他哭丧着脸，眼圈一红。他没有哭过，也没有要哭的意思。但让眼圈红一红是随手之劳，轻而易举的事情。

“你的母亲又打你了？”那人把他的身子轻轻落到树底下的草地上，自己也蹲下来。肩上那柄大剑的末端触到地面。背上还有个袋子，隐约散出一点新鲜的兽类皮毛的气味和微甜的血腥味，想是今日的收获。

“……嗯……”他卷起袖子，露出还泛着红的小臂， “……不想回去……不想受罚……不想做那些可怕的训练……”九岁的他尤其擅长无助委屈。

那人抚着他的头顶。

“为什么我非要学那些？”他攒起些愠怒，“为什么哥哥你自由自在我却非要被逼着去学这些？我们有什么不一样吗？”他明知故问。

那人没说话，继续抚着他的头顶。却没有生气。

“我要不是我就好了。”他嘟囔，“我要是和贾斯汀你一样就好了。”他改口直呼了名字。不再喊哥哥。硬生生地拉出一点距离感。当然还有不满。这相当不公平，他心知肚明。这样露骨的嫉妒既无道理也无善意。他刻意地刺激对方，想看那人究竟到什么时候才会跟他生气。

贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提只是苦笑了一下，两只大手放在他的脸颊上：“你是要继承王位的。你的母亲对你期望甚高，你因此要吃的苦或许更多一些。委屈的时候来找我。我是你的哥哥，我会保护你。”

“不能逃走吗，我们？”他眼巴巴地问。往前两千米便是国境的那条河。河对岸便是另一个国家。在那里他不是什么王子，没有什么王位等着他继承，没有什么母亲、大臣和贵族亲属，大约也不会有什么需要他提防，或斩草除根的敌人。“不能带我逃走吗，哥哥？”他又重复了一遍。

抚摸他头顶的手停了下来。他的哥哥沉默了片刻，为难地摇摇头。

 

“不能哦。”那声音亲切无比，“男子汉不能逃跑的。我亲爱的爱德华是男子汉对吧？”

不，不是的。谁是男子汉了？

“你是嫡子，王位的第一继承人。这个国家，所有的一切都是你的。”那亲切的声音还在继续，抚摸在头上的手却不再动作了，“我是你的哥哥，我会帮助你的。”

一切？谁要这一切了？

“我们的国家已经很糟了。你我是仅有的王子。如果我们都逃跑了，那些自私贪婪心怀鬼胎的各路王侯不知道要争斗成什么样？必定会内乱起来的，这个国家。”

那又怎样？与我何干？

“到了那时，受苦的只会是无辜的百姓。”

原来如此。

 

那时候他确信了：贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提是爱他的，但贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提所爱的远不止他。贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提之所以爱他，压根不是因为他——爱德华·温弗里——是有着一半血脉关系的弟弟，而只不过是因为他——贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提本人——天生就是那样一个十足的傻瓜而已。

 

可这样是不行的呢。他想。

纵然你爱这个国家，这国家也不会温柔待你。它在等着吃掉你呢。像你这样一厢情愿的傻瓜，便是最好的饵食了。那些心怀鬼胎的各路王侯——自然包括当今王后、我自己的母亲——都在虎视眈眈盯着你，恨不得早一日把你剥开皮剔开骨头，吧唧吧唧地吃掉呢。你却连我也一同爱着？

爱没有用的。什么也达不成。什么也得不到。傻乎乎去爱的人，不会有回报。

但我想要给你回报。他想着。

不是因为什么别的。只是你那给予万众的庞大的爱里匀给我的那么一小部分，大概就是我一生所能期望获得的全部了。

所以，哥哥呀，你得学会恨。

从恨我开始。

 

 

******

 

 

爱德华·温弗里在十三岁那年， 见到了贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提的母亲。那是个黑发的美人，因患病显得弱不禁风而更有迷人的韵味。十三岁的少年爱德华便也多少能够想象自己的父亲当初何以在普通百姓人家里挑中了这么一个人，还生下了这么一个儿子放在王宫里抚养成人。

 

这样的一对母子在平素是不允许见面的。只有当母亲患了重病才网开一面。贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提平时也偷偷地来。趁着夜深人静的时候从一条隐秘的小道潜出王城，来到这偏远的宅院看望自己的母亲。爱德华之所以知道，自然是因为他派人跟踪过。但这晚，跟踪的人换成了他自己。

在王城外，或多或少出于刻意而被发现的时候，他固执地央求，无论如何也想见一见贾斯汀的母亲。贾斯汀虽说感到意外，也担心着身为嫡子的弟弟深夜违禁出城，却还是答应了，一路带了他去。

彼时，他们依旧是关系良好的兄弟。他依旧扮演着模范弟弟，只是不再撒娇，逐渐变得稳重而冷淡起来。在贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提看来，这种略显疏远的关系一半是由于两人身份和立场的对立，而另一半或许可以归结为爱德华年龄的增长和随之而来的叛逆。无论是哪种原因，都影响不了贾斯汀去爱他的弟弟。正如无论是多长时间的隔离，也阻挡不了贾斯汀去爱他的母亲。他生来便是爱人的。这大概不是教育的问题。因他自小被带进宫里，便也没有受过什么慈悲的教育。

 

 

兄弟一同便装出城，那是头一次。也是最后的一次。

熟睡的都城一片静谧，路灯和夜鸟是唯一醒着的东西。哥哥对道路烂熟于心，弟弟假装一切稀奇的样子紧跟在后。

他们路过空旷的王城广场，爱德华知道这里三天前曾发生过抗议某贵族暴行的民众集会。他们路过豪华的贵族会所，爱德华知道来自梅登郡的布里尔侯爵两周曾在这里接待了从齐鲁卡塔来的暗杀者工会成员。他们路过民办工商图书馆，爱德华知道这座建筑内侧的三层会议室其实是民间反抗王权组织的核心基地。他们路过破落的贫民窟，爱德华知道几个月前这一带突发的大火导致了四十余人丧命，死者的尸体甚至无法安葬。王城内外的事情，爱德华没有什么不知道。但这些现在都无关紧要，他全然假装不知道。现在他只是一个跟着哥哥悄悄逃出门的少年，换上了夜装没入漆一般的夜色里便仿若消失不见。

若真的能就此消失不见也是一桩好事。他心怀艳羡地想。

 

那宅子修建得还算豪华。归根结底是供当今一国之君的女人、第一王子的母亲居住用的——虽然与其说是居住不如说是软禁。但和建筑用材的阔绰相比丝毫不相称的是那极端清冷的空气。

一个门卫。一个女仆。一个巡逻的王家卫兵。此外再没有谁。只有病榻上的女人，和女人的一只猫。甚至连医生也没有。花园很大，却荒着，任杂草乱长。房屋有几处玻璃碎裂了，没人修理。只有厨房在女主人自己的努力下，尚且保持整洁而在使用中的状况。食材全都是王宫里专人送来的。住在此处的人没有去集市采购的自由，因此种类也有限。如今这厨房的使用者卧床了，那些未用完的蔬菜就在台面上寂寥地萎蔫掉，无人搭理。

爱德华的视线放过这些惨状，直接落在病床上那女人身上。贾斯汀介绍了他，那女人微笑着温婉问候，表达对来访的感谢而毫无敌意。

那母子是一样的。傻瓜是命运挑选的玩物而已。

他于是在一旁看着。看了一会儿觉得无趣便到院子里呆着，留那对傻瓜母子独处片刻。他并没有什么话要对这位母亲说——暂时还没有。他只是想来看一看这位母亲。究竟是为了从看一看中获得什么，他也不是格外清楚。或许只是单纯地好奇，“母亲”这一职位究竟有什么别样的存在形式。

 

离开的时候他没有说话。他的哥哥贾斯汀也没有说话。

沉默地回到王城时，贾斯汀忽然拿出一个精巧的小袋，说是母亲身体还好时自制的点心，做得多了也给你一份尝尝。母亲的手艺挺好的。

他笑着道着谢接过，揣进怀里说夜里饿了可以充饥，意外的收获。

回到屋里他便从袋里掏出那些饼干。做得很精致。真是可惜了。他摇头叹息着，把它们倒进了下水道。

 

他并非不信任贾斯汀，也并非不信任贾斯汀的母亲。那两人都是善者，他很确信。但善者几乎和愚者等价。信任傻瓜等同于自己也是傻瓜。即便这点心做得让人一百个放心，即便他的理性思维也并未找出什么人会出于什么原因通过这样一个漫无目标的途径下毒的道理，他仍旧选择了丢弃。这已经不是什么防范，甚至也不是什么本能的反应。这几乎可以说是一种不能打破的、教条般的信仰。

 

【小心敌人给你的东西。小心任何人给你的东西。】他的母亲这么教导他。

这话是对的。

要当心从别人手里接过的东西，并同时祈祷你的对手缺乏这种戒心。

 

 

******

 

 

爱德华·温弗里原本以为，他的一生不会再去爱什么人了。

他从九岁起便给自己设下了一个规划，这个规划的年限从九岁一直执行到自己二十四岁左右。计划里没有他人的席位。他当然知道计划是无法万全的。他构想过种种失败的可能性并准备了补救的方案。其中有些可能的失败他也并非全然不欢迎。他聪明过头了，一人便可以把全局把玩在手心。他十四岁的时候，说服了贾斯汀的母亲服毒自尽。那毒药是他精心挑选过的，速效而痛苦甚轻。他十五岁的时候，策划了一场狩猎意外，一举除掉了自己的母亲和舅父。他十六岁刚过，就让所有支持他母亲这一派的王公贵族们对他心怀忌惮而不敢不奉他为首领。他让贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提跟他反目，又精心挑选自己的盟友和政敌，在王宫内外成功制造了两大对立阵营。他挑唆、煽动、策划，他让两大阵营里的贵族们互相撕咬。贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提不明白这一切。贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提恨着他呢。他一面游走于各路贵族间，用利益和威吓摆弄人心，另一面又变装混迹在民间反王权组织中，将平民动向了然于胸。这样的他自然是不会需要什么其他人的。

然而十九岁那年，女神却给他送来了雪拉·罗塞恩。不，不应该说是女神送来的。这个从犯罪者的窠臼齐鲁卡塔来的前暗杀者，无论怎么看也像是来自恶魔的馈赠。

 

那时的突袭杀得他措手不及。

他已经做好死的打算了。鲜血横流遍地尸首的离宫里，他藏在一根立柱后面，等着敌人的杀手前来发现他。倘若他的规划在此时此刻提前终止，或许也不算是个太坏的结局。作为第一王储的他命丧黄泉，唯一剩下的王位继承者贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提顺理成章地上台——母亲已经死了，父亲也命不久矣，不会再有别的嫡子出现。只是贾斯汀那个一厢情愿的傻瓜在这群张着血盆大口的王侯贵族里能活多久，能活得怎样，那已不是他能掌控的了。或许贾斯汀也并非那么的愚蠢——他原本只是略有些天真，而如今他也已经学会恨了。爱德华想着这些，在立柱的影子里默默地笑起来。但他并不太喜欢这样的终结。不是他恐惧死亡，但被强塞的命运谁又能欢欣接受呢？

那时他尚未注意到雪拉·罗塞恩这么个人。虽然这人来到他身旁成为他侍卫队的一员已有足足三周了。他所有侍卫队成员，每一个人的名字他都记得，但任何一张脸他都只在初次见面时候看一遍，此后不会再多看一眼。归根结底所谓侍卫队便是替王族挡刀挡剑的盾牌，命不好的活不过数周，命好的落个半身残疾拿到足够养老的抚恤金离开从此再无瓜葛。看多几眼又如何？而那个雪拉·罗塞恩给他的最深印象是扎成双马尾的火红长发。很可笑，却又奇妙的发型——和职位、年龄从哪方面来说都不匹配的发型。唯独这一点，让他稍微有些在意。

而这个双马尾竟然还没死。他显然是低估了她的身手。没死却已重伤，浑身上下的血。红色的，从肩头和腰腹的伤口往外渗。却还醒着。受了几乎致命的爆炸气流冲击却擦着边躲过要害，倒在他五米外的地方。然而醒着。那双手撑地想要爬起来，动了一动却十分费力。爱德华匍匐在地板上朝她爬去。

他喜欢地板。即使不是现在，而是无所事事的平日，他也喜欢地板。大理石的冰冷的地板。木质的略粗糙的地板。铺着厚实绒地毯的地板。王城或离宫里各式各样的地板他都趴过，躺过，打滚过。这是奇怪的癖好。但地板让他体会到的各式的温度，反而比人类的体温更令他着迷。他深知自己是病态的，但全然放任不顾。现在他又从地板上爬过去了。四肢和胸腹贴着地面。这地面是不同的。它铺了一层血。有些地方还淌着，流动着，黏糊糊的尚未凝固的新鲜的血，带着尚未逝去的生命的温度和腥甜的气息。有些地方已经冷却了，凝结了，是死亡的特殊触感。冷和热交错着，混着敌人所用的爆炸物产生的硫磺气味，是平日无法感知到的。他愉悦地爬过去，爬到那个还醒着、还会动的女侍卫旁。反正很快都要死了，他和她，既然都要死了，死前说两句话也是好的。抱歉了你的报酬只能待到地狱里发了——这样的话。

可那双马尾却站了起来。他刚刚爬到她的脚边，想要微笑着说些安慰的话——你已经做得很好了那么接下来让我们一起安心等死吧，这样的话——她却已经站起来了。淌血的九节鞭握在手里，未沾血的部分闪着银光。

“你快逃吧，爱德华殿下。”她说。

他趴着，而她站着。他便只好翻转过脖子来，以一个极为难受的姿势仰望她。

“你快逃吧。”她又说，“这里交给我。”

她挡在他身前。她的影子将他遮住。她说话的时候，红的血从额角流下，染红了眉和脸颊。他便是第二次看这张脸。这一次好好地端详了。那简直是一张糟糕透顶的脸。除了血，还有黑的泥和烟灰。除了两眼是睁着的，和尸体并无大异。那双眼也无神采，是死灰般的深寂，从瞳孔里所能看见的是一望无边的黑的深渊，死亡一样的气息。再有那滑稽的双马尾，如今是乱糟糟的顶在脑后，再来一击便要全散了的架势。交给你？爱德华思忖着。你的模样相当的靠不住，比起独当一面的侍卫倒更像一个摔进了烟囱的小孩。

“你快逃吧，殿下。”她又重复了一遍。

他对于这种近乎机械的使命般的语言毫无所动。他还在端详那张脸。他竟觉得美极了。

“我不会逃的。”他说，语调闲淡得仿若喝着下午茶，“何况，我的脚崴了。”他的脚好好的。他的四体都好好的。他爬过来不是因为脚崴了，而单纯地只是因为他喜欢在这地板上爬。“倒是你，你可以跑的。”他慈爱地说，“杀手是冲着我来的。他们找到了我，就会放过你了。你现在逃跑还来得及。”——还没来得及发的报酬只能抱歉了。

“我不会逃跑的。”他的侍卫说，“这是我的工作。我不会抛下殿下您逃跑的。”

他不知为何早就知道会是这个回答。他微笑起来。“我也不会逃的。”他说，“我也不会抛下你的，雪拉·罗塞恩。除了敌人以外，这里只有你和我了。我的命交到你的手上。我们一起死，或一起生。”

 

侥幸活下来的当天，他就问雪拉·罗塞恩，为什么冥顽不化地坚持双马尾？那是怎样的一种执念？雪拉回答说，因为母亲总给她扎双马尾。母亲说，扎双马尾的雪拉最好看了。最后一次也是扎的双马尾，扎得漂漂亮亮的，送出家门。有人接走了她。她便再没有见过母亲。哦，原来如此。他说。他的指尖卷起她乱糟糟的沾着血的发梢。他把她押到墙边，却只是用手指卷着她的头发玩。她的伤口需要处理，他却不慌不忙。你的母亲是什么样的人？他问。不记得了。连长相也记不清了，只记得那句话的声音，那句“你这样子最好看了”的声音。正因为其它所有都记不起来了，所以才坚持着始终扎着双马尾。她回答。你头发散开也很好看。他说。说着去解那在战斗中已经凌乱不堪的发绳。您靠得太近了，爱德华殿下。她说。我浑身是血，会把您弄脏的。我已经很脏了。他不假思索地回答。而且我靠得并不算太近。他心里想。她的抗议奇妙地激起了他内心的叛逆情绪。他这会儿想去吻吻那沾血的脸颊，还有那划破了一道口子，略微肿胀而渗着血的嘴唇了。

但这的确是他头一回和一位女性靠得如此近。

他原本对女性毫无兴趣。无论是贵族家的小姐也好，平民家的少女也罢。前者大抵是为了家族地位，而后者若不是想着鸡犬升天那便是动了真心。动真心的更是可怕。他稍不注意倘若闹出了个私生子，那么继位的问题就会变得混乱而难处理了。爱德华·温弗里不会有子嗣，这是他一早决定并会坚持到底的事情。因此爱德华·温弗里也不会有女人，甚至对女人连兴趣也不会有。眼前的这个，与其说是例外，不如说压根没有被算进女人的行列吧。这是他的下属，他的侍卫，他一旦下令便要绝对服从的人。倘若他下令说，现在交给你的第一道任务就是让他吻一吻那个唇，她大约也不会拒绝。但这样一来，他反倒有些不痛快了。

他头一回感到这些微妙的情绪在脑中流动。他觉得有趣。他思索着“这是为什么呢”随后松开她。她却似乎紧张起来。爱德华殿下，是会让我继续做您的侍卫的吧？她焦虑地问。不，当然不。他狡黠地耸耸肩。她一把扯住他，他脚下一绊摔在地上。屁股摔在方才早就被摔过的地方，火辣的疼。他却哈哈大笑起来。

当然不。他说。从现在起，你就是我的第一侍卫长。

 

那时候他有一种前所未有的安心感，一种全身被无形之物包裹起来的静谧。他明白眼前这人，他若下令说杀了我罢，她能尽忠职守地执行。他若下令说杀了我罢然后自杀，她更定然毫不犹豫。

他从未意识到自己缺这么一个人。忽然之间却豁然开朗地发现，原来他终于找到了，那个能够给他带来终结、替他画上句点的人。

 

 

******

 

 

爱德华·温弗里从那时起直到最后，也从未碰过雪拉·罗塞恩的嘴唇。他同样没有碰过雪拉·罗塞恩的肉体。他恪守着自己给自己立下的法则，只在合适的限度内索取某些对他而言不可或缺的东西。

譬如，他喜欢拥抱。无论是从身后抱住她，或是从正面把头埋入她的怀里，都让他感到安心和满足。他些许开始理解贵族少女们抱住等身毛绒玩偶的心情，但在他的场合略有不同。他通常只在她执行完特殊任务之后才这么做。他在她身上嗅着尚未清洗掉的甜腥味，那是混杂了胜利和死亡的气息，是被他又一步除掉的腐烂的贵族血液的气息，是独特的精神安定剂。另一些时候，他则躺在地板上。他本来就喜欢地板，如今更加一发不可收拾。他专挑她要来的时候往地上赖着，等她推门进来，等她不满地用鞋底踩在他腹部，把他踩疼了，告诉他再不起身便要更下狠劲。他会笑嘻嘻地搪塞着，撒着娇一样的，提出用一个膝枕作为交换条件。她通常都会同意。即使她把他踩在脚底，她依然会听从他的请求。他喜欢膝枕。他从前只是觉得好奇，试了一次之后便成瘾了一般。他请求她抚摸他的额头，或者头发。而他有时候高兴起来，便会拉过她的手，在手背上落下轻轻一吻。她是坐着的，而他躺在她的膝头。以这样的姿势执行这种通常应由骑士向公主献上的吻，未免有点空间或地位都完全倒错之感。可他喜欢这样。她也并不反对。何乐而不为？

 

但手背是他亲吻的最大限度了。他不需要她的嘴唇，他不需要她的肉体，他甚至不需要她的心。他有她至死不渝的忠诚就可以。而这一点他意外的相当确信。

【不可信他人。】母亲的话还在耳边。【没有不会背叛的人。】

他依然觉得这话是对的。但雪拉·罗塞恩不是他人。雪拉·罗塞恩是他的所有物。属于他一人，忠于他一人。为他而生，为他而死。他不知为何信真理般地相信这点。所以只要忠诚就够了。心什么的，爱什么的，他一点也不需要。至于灵魂，他对这种虚幻莫测的东西毫无兴趣。他同她黑纸白字协议。她要一个不会被革职不会被裁员不会被更替的职位，他给她；他要一个不会反对不会背叛不会抛弃也不会追根问题的忠臣，她给他。相互契约，各取所需，简单直白的关系。不比这少，也不比这多。

他当然也不奢求更多。他是不会爱人的。比起爱，他需要的无非只是不离不弃。

在最后一点上，他近乎偏执地认为，雪拉·罗塞恩亦是如此。

 

“可他是会爱人的。”他说。他说的是贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提，他亲爱的哥哥。

“而且他是个傻瓜。”他接着说。

“狡猾的人专挑傻瓜去欺骗。会有人想去欺骗他的。”他闭上眼睛，把下巴枕在她的肩上，“想让我上台的人也好，想让他上台的人也好，总会有某些人会试图从这方面动心思的。美人计是最会被滥用但却最行之有效的策略呢。他是个好猎物。他可能会傻乎乎地去爱呢。”

“那样就不好办了，我亲爱的雪拉。若让他被心怀不轨的人用美人计骗了，我们就前功尽弃了。你说该怎么办呢，我的侍卫长？”

 

他后来便也克制自己去拥抱她。他连膝枕也放弃了。他唯独保持了躺在地板上的习惯，去等着她用硬的鞋底踩他的身体。

“他今天又出城了？”他被踩着的时候这么问，“野兽袭击村庄的事情分明是交代给亲卫队就能解决的事情。真是乱来。让你跟去真是太对了。”他笑起来。虽然被踩得很疼但他还是笑起来。

“你喜欢他吗，我的雪拉？”他笑着问。他并不需要回答。“我知道你会喜欢他的。他是个很好的人。我也喜欢他。”

“ 他也会喜欢你。”

 

爱德华·温弗里后来在王都的街区小巷里看见贾斯汀亲吻雪拉的时候，意外地感到了一丝空虚。那时他戴了副眼镜打扮成学生模样刚从反君主体制小团体的会议里出来，转过街角的时候偶然看见了那一幕。

他理应感到高兴。事实上他的确感到高兴。一切如他所想，按他所需要的进行。他理应万分满意。那么这种空虚是什么原因呢？一切太顺利了而缺乏了戏剧性？一切全在掌控之中而显得单调无趣？可他要戏剧性做什么？他又追求什么有趣？他的人生规划里从来也不曾写有这两样东西。但他却莫名地跟自己掷起气来。转身愤愤然走了，回到王城里，在自己那个铺了厚厚的绒地毯的寝室地板上，从前到后，从左到右，往往复复滚了个遍。

那天直到夜里，雪拉·罗塞恩也没有出现。

 

 

******

 

 

爱德华·温弗里二十四岁的时候，实现了他的梦想。

梦想这个词太不贴切了。像他这样阴暗扭曲却又毫无欲求的人，跟梦想一词是沾不上边的。那么便还是说人生规划好了。武装实力能与王家相抗衡的几个大贵族被粉碎了，剩余的小贵族联盟分崩离析。民间反抗王权的组织把方针路线从最初的“反抗一切王权”修正为了“反抗以爱德华·温弗里为首领的贵族联盟，支持亲民的贾斯汀· 罗贝勒提成为王位继承人”。重要职权的位置全部清洗了，要命的顽固老头子们一个一个下台了。剩下的没什么可做了。最后一份核心的指控罪证已经让他的侍卫长雪拉·罗塞恩放到了他哥哥的文件箱里。不出所料的话，天黑之前，他们便会派人来了。

铁的镣铐在等着他。断头台在等着他。他的终点在等着他。

 

“夕阳原来这么漂亮。”他在桌前看着窗外。

半空里一颗巨大的圆，把王城的房檐和塔尖染得绯红。他从来没仔细看过。

他的侍卫长站在一旁，恭敬地等候命令。

“膝枕，再来一次吧。”他说，“最后的一次。”

 

她把他的头捧在膝上。他蜷起身子来。宛若一个被抱入襁褓的婴儿。她的身上有复杂的气味。原本属于她的，不属于她的，但他却熟悉的气味。他闭上眼，觉得很安心。

“你会追随我去的吧，雪拉。”他轻声地说。不是个问句，是个平静如真理的陈述。

“当然，我的主人。”他的侍卫长轻抚着他额前的发丝，“我会在您行刑的一刻，了结自己。”那是她的使命，是她存在的一部分，是她同他一切关系纽带的核心。

他明白得很。他从未怀疑。

“但我还有一项工作要交代给你，我亲爱的雪拉。”他又说，“你能答应我好好完成吗？最后的工作。”

“主人您的命令，我怎会不执行？”她回答。

“那很好。”他微笑起来，他要的就是这句，“去做哥哥的侍卫长吧，雪拉。”

“……什么？”

“在我行刑之后，去做哥哥的侍卫长吧。他是个傻瓜，得有人盯着他别犯傻。替我去照看他吧，我亲爱而忠诚的雪拉。”

“可是……”

“替我去爱他。”他闭着眼，眼角渗出一点温热之物，“你和我终究是不同的，雪拉。你反倒和他更像。你归根结底还是会爱人的。”

“……”

“向我保证，把这项工作做完之后，再追随我而去。”

“爱德华……”

“地狱的路很长呢。我不着急。我慢慢地走。“

 

“我在终点前面等你。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
